As a technology of this type, the technology discussed in the undernoted Patent Literature 1 is disclosed. The Patent Literature 1 discloses a variable compression ratio mechanism in which the compression ratio of an internal combustion engine can be varied by changing the stroke characteristics of a piston using a double-link piston crank mechanism.